


Shock to the System

by soulfulsin



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfulsin/pseuds/soulfulsin
Summary: A short snippet regarding the aftermath of Glomgold's (sudden but inevitable) betrayal. Spoilers for today's episode.





	Shock to the System

**Author's Note:**

> Some kind of Loubby, sort of...yes.

Webby knew she shouldn’t breathe underwater, although the shock of Glomgold throwing her into the water instead of rescuing them had almost knocked that out of her mind. She had a fundamental understanding that most people were good at heart and she had, yet again, been proven wrong. Louie had been right. She gasped as she reached the surface and he helped her back into the boat.

 

For a few seconds, on her hands and knees, her mind reeled. He’d tried to drown her. Webby wasn’t much for cursing, but her mind filled with dark thoughts and imprecations. The walk to Glomgold Industries was therefore quiet.

 

“Hey, Webs,” Louie said after they’d gone after fifteen minutes without speaking. “Are you okay?’

 

“Yeah, sure,” she said in a weak voice. “Almost drowning thanks to Flintheart Glomgold--no big deal. I’m fine.”

 

“I can’t believe that bastard did that,” he snarled, balling his fists. She glanced over at him. Louie didn’t curse in front of the adults--he was a lot of things, but stupid was not one of them. However, she didn’t disagree. If any situation merited obscenities, this did.

 

“I can’t freaking believe he tried to kill you. I mean, that’s low. All over  _ fish _ .”

 

“He feels he has to compete with Uncle Scrooge on everything,” Webby said, shrugging. She was playing it off like this was nothing unusual, but she was shaken from her near death experience. True, she’d had a few near death experiences since adventuring with Scrooge and the boys, but not quite like this. And Magica had tried to kill her too, come to think of it, but Magica had always been a menace. Flintheart Glomgold routinely tried to murder Scrooge McDuck, but his attempts were usually more comic than threatening. 

 

“That doesn’t give him carte blanche to try to kill a kid!” Louie raged.

 

“I didn’t say it did,” she said, still in that subdued tone.

 

“Seriously, Webby,” he said and stepped in front of her. “Are you okay?”

 

“I didn’t inhale. I’m fine,” she insisted.

 

“That’s not what I meant,” he said, scowling. “He straight up tried to murder you. Over fish.”

 

Louie wasn’t getting past that, clearly.

 

“I know he did,” she said. The encounter had left her feeling drained and she wasn’t in the mood to elaborate. If Louie hadn’t stopped to confront her, she would’ve continued with her head down and tried not to think about it, while, of course, thinking of nothing else. Lena’s death had overshadowed her fight with Magica and her near-death experience there. Right now, the need to reach Scrooge and tell him what had happened was more important than her mental health.

 

“We need to warn Uncle Scrooge, okay?” she said. Louie was giving her a shrewd look saying he wasn’t buying her brushing him off.

 

“Okay,” he said in a tone that indicated this wasn’t the end of the conversation.

 

“Okay,” she said, thinking that she needed to ensure that it was.

 

She avoided rubbing at her chest. She hadn’t been down in the water that long but she could still remember the shock of hitting the water and having it surrounding her instead of air. She could remember the feel of Glomgold’s hand on hers as he flung her into the water. She shivered.

 

Louie glanced at her but didn’t say anything. Instead, he let the moment pass, but she had the uncomfortable feeling he’d be scrutinizing her pretty closely for a while. 

 

She glanced down now that they’d started moving again and her shadow moved oddly out of sync with her. It looked like it was...no, that was her imagination. She’d almost died, after all. It was nothing more than her imagination. 

 

And she had an uncle to warn, so that wasn’t the point either. 

 

If she wasn’t in the mood for talking, Louie wasn’t either and they passed the rest of the walk to Glomgold Industries in silence.

  
  



End file.
